Familiar Faces
by StormyOne
Summary: It starts out in the orphange, but one of them gets adopted and it ruins everything, they meet up again later and dont know about the fights to come...but soon she remembers the pony...that sounds weird but if you read it u'll get it I promise. lolrr
1. Chapter 1

Familiar Faces

By: StormyOne

"No, Trey! Don't take my dolly!" I screamed as I chased 5 year old Trey Parker around the orphanage. Trey ran as fast as he could until he rounded a corner and ran into Miss. Halliwell, the caretaker. 

"Trey, what did I tell you about taking Emily's doll?" She asked him, grabbing the doll from his grasp.

"Sorry…" He replied. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Emily…" Miss Halliwell warned. I sighed. "Sorry…" I mumbled. From the doorway you could hear Patrick laughing.

I glared at him but turned on my heel and followed Miss. Halliwell out of the room. "Women." Trey mumbled. He and Patrick were only 5 and they thought they had dealt with their share of Women problems, but little did they know about the years to come.

*~*Sorry its so short! Lol. But I'm gonna updating like, now. So do you guys get it? Its when their like, 5 lol. r.r and tell me what you think….*~*


	2. Chapter 2: Blame it all on the Phone Cal...

Chapter 2: Blame it all on the Phone Call

"No jumping on the beds, Patrick, Emily, you two know better!" Miss Halliwell said. We jumped up one more time and landed on the bed, then hopped off. She was going to lecture us but the phone rang.

"Yes? This is Miss Halliwell…mmm-hmm…of course…5 minutes? Great, See you then." 

Who she was talking to we had no idea, but the next thing we know many of the younger kids in the orphanage were dressed up and waiting for a mysterious man to come and adopt one of us.

Patrick grabbed my hand and led me away for a minute. "Whats gonna happen if you get adopted?" He asked me with worry. I rolled me eyes. "I won't get adopted…" I told him. He still looked worried. He quickly kissed me on the cheek and gave me a tiny toy pony he had always carried with him. "Just in case…" He said, then ran back with the other kids. I smiled.

I ran back after him and stood next to Trey. Soon enough, a man came in to observe all of us. He took me by the arm and spun me around, which was hard since I was holding onto my doll for dear life. 

"I like her…" He mumbled. I quickly looked around trying to think of something to do to get him away from me. I held onto his hand and bit it as hard as I could. He jumped a little but laughed. I growled at him. He let me go and nodded to Miss Halliwell. She and him went into a separate room and he came out a few minutes later beckoning me too him.

I didn't want to go so I ran back to Trey and Patrick. "You cant have her you dirty man!" Pat yelled to him. He smiled and lightly pushed him out of the way, grabbing my arms and dragging me to the car. 

"Don't forget me!" Pat yelled to me, Miss Halliwell had to hold him back so he wouldn't run out to go after me. Tears danced on my cheeks as I promised him I never would.

*~*I think that was sad! lolol. Next chapter will be longer I swear!! lol. I just needed to get adopted. lol. but I think the next chapter will have to be at least 2 pages lol.I'm dying to update but I want to wait until I have at least 2 reviews. lol. I love to get them in email. *dances around* lol.*~* 


	3. Chapter 3: Familiar Faces

Chapter 3: Familiar Faces

I yawned. I was way too tired to be walking around Manhattan at 10:30. I remembered hearing one of the Newsies talk about a place they had stayed at, the Lodging House? So I set off to find it. 

Ten minutes later I was there and putting 5 cents down on the table. I walked in and sat on the first bed I saw, then I fell asleep.

"Hey! Get outta me bed!" I heard a voice yell to me. I sat up and looked at a boy with a cowboy hat on. I stared at him.

"What do you think your doing?" I asked him.

"Me? That's my bed! What are ya doing I my bed?"

I put my head down. "I was sleeping…" I mumbled. He picked me up around my back and under my legs and dropped me on the floor.

"HEY!" I screamed as I got up. I jumped back on the bed and kicked him off. There was laughter from the newsies as he glared at me but snapped his fingers, motioning for a smaller newsies to get off of the top bunk.

I smiled triumphantly. "Don't I know you?" came another voice. I looked up to see a taller boy with an eye patch on staring down on me.

"Bet ya wish ya did." I said winking.  

He laughed.  "How about selling papes wit me tomorrow?"

"Ok, I'm Flare." I told him. "I'se kid Blink." He spit in his hand and held it out to me; I did the same then once again fell asleep.

*~*In the Morning*~*

I woke up earlier than the guys and got changed, putting my hair in pigtails. I went up to Blink so that I was eye level with him and tapped him on the shoulder. He woke up.

"Huh? Whaddya want?" He mumbled. When I didn't answer he looked at me.

"Wow. You have a nice eye." I told him, nodding my head slightly. He smiled and went to the washroom. I went downstairs to grab and apple as I turned the corner I ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch where ya goin!" I heard a boy yell at me. He looked down, and realizing I was a girl helped me up.

"I'se Spot Conlon." He introduced himself.

"I don't care." I said, pulling my hand away and continuing toward the kitchen. He followed me.

"Ya don't even know me." He stated. "I don't care too." I said, walking by him again.

"You do." He said knowingly. "Prove it jackass."

"Your talkin to me aren't ya?" I rolled my eyes and walked back into the bunkroom.

"Spot leave hoir alone ya aint gonna snag hoir!" A guy with dark brown curly hair yelled to him. He ignored her and walked on.

I turned around quickly so I was face to face with him. "You need to stop following me."

"Your da only one ta complain about me following ya." He told me.

"And I wont be the last."

He stopped walking as a girl came up to me. She had straight brown hair and illuminating hazel eyes.

"Your like me, I don't like him either." She said winking. I smiled at her and took a bite into my apple.

"So, your Flare?" She asked me. I nodded. "Weird, I'm Flame." I laughed.

"Ya can sell wit me taday." She said.

"Oh, I cant. I promised Blink I'd sell wit him."

"Den ya can meet up wit me at Tibby's." I nodded yes and she went to meet up with a boy with a cigar in him mouth. I stared at him for a minute, he looked young.

"Snipes! Gimmie me cigar!" Another Italian looking boy said, hitting the younger one on the back of the head and taking the cigar right out of his mouth.

I laughed and he looked over at me. I quickly averted my eyes and went off to find Blink. I met him by the door and he led me over to the Distribution Office and I bought 50 papes.

As he was about to turn and explain things to me, I was gone.

"Flare? Flare?" He called.

**"PULITZER GONE BANKRUPT READ ALL ABOUT IT!" **I said, lying for my headline.

He walked over to me as an older man bought my pape. 

"Good." He told me, I smiled and moved on. In and hour and half I was done and I met up with Blink in Central Park.

He stared at me. "I really feel like I know ya." I smiled. "Lets jist go ta Tibby's." I said sighing.

When we walked in I sat next to Flame and across from Spot.

"So where'd ya come from?" Jack asked me. 

"When I was about 5 I was adopted from dis Orphanage, and I was brought to dis mans home. He was like 41 and got drunk all da time. By the time I was 11 I knew he was horrible and that I couldn't stay dere long. But when I was 13 he started beating me, not much, but enough to make me leave. So I'd walk around Manhattan and da Bronx, sometimes Brooklyn, and come home late at might. But I'd wake up wit bruises. So I left." I explained.

"Huh." Blink thought. "What Orphanage?" The boy with the cigar asked. I looked at him strangely.

"I'm Racetrack." He introduced. "Flare." I spat in my hand and he did the same. "So what Orphanage did ya say?" he asked again.

"Da 'We care for Kids'. Why?"

He stared at me, and Blink was quiet too. "I used ta go dere."

"Me too." Blink said, still staring.

"_Shut_ _up_!" I said laughing. "Did you really?"

"Yea…" He gasped. "Em?" Race said, eyes getting wide. I nodded and took a sip of my drink.

"Your Emily!" Blink screamed. 

"Ya I think she knows dat." Flame said.

"Trey?" I asked him. He nodded. "Ey don't forget me! Its…Patrick." He mumbled. I smiled. 

"I thought I'd never see you again!" The rest of the newsies looked confused. "We used to go to the Orphanage together, until I got adopted." I explained.

"How'd you guys get out?" 

"We ran away tagetha, but ended up splitting up. We met again at the Refuge for stealing. So we broke outta dere and became Newsies." He told me.

"So ya know each other?" Spot asked. I rolled my eyes and nodded. After we ordered Race decided to play poker. I sat it out and watched as Race sneakily cheated. Flame had decided to play and Spot decided to sit next to me. I pushed him of the end of the boot and he fell to the ground.

"What was dat for?" he asked.

"I told ya ta stay away form me…" He looked at me but was dealt into the game. It turned out the Flame won with a Flush, and she got 5 dollars. 

I went for a walk but ended up on the roof of the lodging house. 

"Ya ok?" Blink asked me sitting down. "Yea. I jist don't like Spot."

"Why not? I mean, sure he's a womanizer, a jerk, a player…what was my point?" He asked me. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'll see ya in dere." He told me, going back to the bunkroom. I nodded and he left. I stayed there until I felt someone lightly shaking me.

"Huh?" I mumbled. "Ya fell asleep out here." Spot told me quietly. 

I grumbled a few words. He looked at me and picked me up, bringing me back through the window, setting me down on my bed as I fell asleep.

*~*WHOO! Chapter 3 done! lol. **LISTEN:** Chewy and I are gonna write a fanfiction together, Check the **REVIEWS** for **THIS** **CHAPTER** and we'll tell u in MY review what our joint name is ok? =) *~*


	4. Chapter 4: Some Things Never Change

Chapter 4: Some things never change  
  
I woke up leaning against someone. I looked up to see Spot and I felt his arms around me. I shuddered and gave him a disgusted look as Jack woke up.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" He yelled. Its startled me and I fell off the bed. I was breathing heavily from the scare and Spot had woken up from his scream.  
  
"What?" I asked him putting my hand to my heart to try to slow it down.  
  
"YA SLEPT WID HIM!" He yelled waling over to me and pulling me up. I shook free from his grasp, as many of the newsies were awakening.  
  
"I was not!" I yelled trying to defend myself, the fact that I was breathing heavily and my cheeks were flushed didn't help.  
  
"Jacky-Boy we didn't sleep tagetha." Spot said calmly. I flushed an even deeper shade of crimson when I saw he had slept without a shirt on.  
  
"YOU'RE THE LAST ONE I WANNA TALK TO CONLON!" He yelled, shoving Spot slightly.  
  
Spot was glaring at him as his fingers curled slowly into a fist. I stepped between them and stood defensively in front of Spot.  
  
"What's it to you if I slept wid 'im?" I said sultrily toward jack. He raised his eyebrows as Spot put his hand around my waist.  
  
"Yea Jacky-boy, I mean, its already done." Spot said showing Jack his famous smirk.  
  
Jack lunged toward him but Blink had tugged on spots arm, pulling him away from Jack, who was now on the floor.  
  
I rolled my eyes and looked at him. "Your pitiful, we gotta talk." I told him, grabbing his arms to steadily help him stand.  
  
I brought him into Kloppmans extra room and sat him down.  
  
"You Bastard! What's wrong If I wanna sleep wid Spot?" I asked him placing my hands on my hips.  
  
"Ya mean ya did?!" He yelled furiously toward me. I stood where I was and shrugged my shoulders.  
  
"Yea, maybe, whats it to ya Jacky-boy?" I asked.  
  
"Ya me baby sistah! I aint gonna let ya sleep wid some womanizer!" He yelled, throwing his fists into the air. I walked up to him slowly and punched him in the stomach, then watched him as he doubled over in pain.  
  
"I hate you." I said as I walked away from him and out of the Lodging House door.  
  
"Ow.some things neva change." Jack mumbled to himself as Race walked into the room.  
  
"YOU LET HER SLEEP WID HIM!" He screamed angrily at Jack, who looked at him blankly.  
  
"No! She jist got away is all, she prolly didn't even sleep wid him.why?" Jack asked, rubbing his stomach.  
  
Race didn't answer as he walked out of the room.  
  
Jack walked back in to meet Spot who was sitting on the top bunk. "Ya slept wid hoir?" He asked calmly walking up to him.  
  
"Yea, so?"  
  
"Ya know dats me sistah right?" Jack said raising an eyebrow and scratching his nose. Spot hopped down.  
  
"Yea. What's it to ya?" Spot said challenging him. Jack punched him in the face and started walking away when he was tackled from behind. Spot flipped him over on his back and hit him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of Jack.  
  
"I'll sleep wid hoir if I wanna." He said, just before Jack swung his leg around, kicking out spots legs from beneath him and sending him hurling toward the floor.  
  
"Ya WOMANIZER! She's. Me. Sistah!" He said between cheap shots to Spots face. Spot kicked Jack off of himself when Mush helped him up and held him back.  
  
It took Itey and Blink to hold back Jack. They glared at each other while Spot slowly started for the door, on his way back to Brooklyn. And Jack went up to the fire escape and out onto the roof.  
  
"I'll kill 'im, da doity basta'd." He said to himself as the sun started rising and Manhattan slowly woke up. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Plan

Chapter 5: The Plan  
  
I walked away from Manhattan with the heat of the sun on my back. "I'se can't believe I said dat I slept wid 'im! God I got me in some trouble." I mumbled disapprovingly to myself.  
  
"An da bastard agreed wit me!" I yelled quietly while throwing my arms around. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily.  
  
"I need a plan."  
  
I thought about it for a while when I came to the Brooklyn Bridge. I walked a little ways down until I got to the docks. I sat down and took my shoes off, putting my feet in the water. My toes just sank in.  
  
"Ya okay?" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. It was Spot.  
  
"Wat do ya think?" I said sarcastically. He smiled smugly and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"We's gonna hafta tell 'im something." He said sitting next to me. There was an awkward silence when neither of us did anything but look into the water.  
  
"I got an idea." He mumbled sitting um. I stared at him blandly. He raised his eyebrows and I nodded my head, telling him I wanted to hear it.  
  
"Ya could tell 'im that we'se goin out."  
  
"WHAT? Are ya Crazy?" I asked him furiously.  
  
"No, no, listen." He started as I shook my head and got up to walk away. He followed my grabbing my hand.  
  
"No, no, no!" I said, tearing my hand from him and covering my ears. I saw him roll his eye and he grabbed my hand and led me into an empty alleyway.  
  
"What?" I yelled to him, as he pinned me against the hard brick wall.  
  
"Is dis da only way ta get your attention?" He asked. I smiled.  
  
"No, I jist don't think telling Jacky-boy dat we'se goin out is da best idea ya eva had." I told him honestly.  
  
"Listen, if we jist tell 'im we'se dating- and we'se don't gotta keep it up fer long."  
  
"Den we'se can get da satisfactory of torturing him wid da idea!" I finished excitedly.  
  
"Your brilliant!" I told him smiling, as we headed back to Manhattan hand in hand.  
  
By the time we got there is was around 1 o'clock and we headed straight to Tibby's. I smiled as I saw Jack talking to Race through the window.  
  
Spot led the way inside Tibby's and sat next to Blink, who was next to Jack, and across from Race. I sat on his lap and slung my arm around his shoulders. Jack almost leapt out of his seat when he saw us but Blink held him back.  
  
"Heya Broddah, ya know, I fagive ya." I told him smiling, giving him my own famous smirk.  
  
"Fa what?" He hissed. I gaped at him, but it slowly went into a smile.  
  
"For finding knowing that I was going out wit Spot, I mean, I shoulda told ya." Spot kissed my lightly on the cheek.  
  
"YA mean its true? Ya goin out wid 'im?" Race asked me. As Jack looked at him I winked at race and shook my head 'no' slightly. He gave me a half smile and I ordered my food.  
  
When I went up to the waitress, away from the table Race walked up with me. "Ya secrets safe wid me, but.why pretend?" He asked out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"I'll tell ya on da roof lata." I told him, walking back and sitting on spots lap again.  
  
*~*END OF CHAPTER*~* hahaha. Lol. Okay, I forgot who reviewed *embarrassed* BUT I remember rain did so.lol. THANKS! Hahaha. EM 


End file.
